epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 6
Dis Raps for Hire - Episode 6 is the sixth installment of the Dis Raps For Hire series. Lloyd helps Simon with his twin brother James (or Jim) who lives with him and doesn't try to find a job. Message "Hi Mr Lloyd. My name is Simon, I live in the UK and work for a large international bank. That's my background. This is - my bro, Jim (James), hasn't had a job for like 10 years. Ever since he quit his job he's been leeching off of me. Rent, taxes, bills - you name it. He doesn't even try to find a job or claim job seekers allowance or any benefits. If it were anyone else they would have got kicked out long ago, but alas he's my twin brother with nowhere else to go. So it's hard for me. I'm not on massive wages, really quite the opposite. I barely scrape by yet he doesn't give a shit and if I moan, we fight. I'm that depressed - diss the fuck out of him, hopefully he'll change his ways. Cheers dude. I'm a huge fan." - Simon Lyrics I grind Brit dead beats to dead meat for pissin' around. It's Mr. Lloyd chap, and that's my friggin' background. ALAS! You lazy shit! Now you've gone and inspired. The sixth chapter of Dis Raps for Hire. I'm here to diss the fuck out leech punks, 'cause they bloody suck (Yup) You wanna free load? Then you can latch onto my nuts. How do you live with yourself Jim? Oh yeah, you don't, 'cause you're broke. (Nope) And you sap, rent taxes and bills from your bro. (Ooh) Well it's over now! EpicLLoyd's of London come to town. (What) Listen to your brother! Simon says 'Get the fuck out'! I'll flame James, shame James, shady brother, gane James I'll defame James, maim James, This is lame James! Call himself Jim, 'cause he's too lazy for James (James) Not working the bank, but you need to make some change man! Crashing on couches, no job seekers allowance. You coward! Go out and earn some of your own cash to play around with! I'm not on massive wages but I'll give you some massive poundage. The worst part about it, for Simon, is that you're his twin. Holy shit man! Where to begin? You even leeched his goddamn DNA off of him. But it's okay. You must be fraternal. That's easy to see though Simon's Schwarzenegger. You're cleary Danny Devito. And I've heard the talk. Ten years of looking hard for jobs. But the last time you got one, Tony Blair was in office. And it's not the money man! Most folks are happy to help. Showing thanks by sitting around is how the disrespect is felt. This is a wake-up call! From across the pond! I'm dropping bombs So thick diss had to stick an extra 's' on. So what's your problem Jim? Your brother is such a great guy. Won't say goodbye, even though the bloke can barely scrape by. And you won't even try to find a job, you sloth asshole! And least when ho's go broke they learn to work the pole. So fight Simon! And if he moans he's got nowhere else to go. Tell him to try hell! Maybe he can crash on they floor? Oh, don't act that depressed man! Just make a move on this mooch! Or this douche will continue to use you and your flat till you do. But whatever you choose. You better get move on it soon. 'Cause when he hears this, living together is gonna get real awkward for you. Cheers dude! Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire 6 Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 1 Category:EpicLLOYD